


inconclusive

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, F/M, Medical Kink, Omorashi, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, intentional wetting, mentioned - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The results were inconclusive, weren't they?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	inconclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have already written piss for these two, I am FILTHY. KILL ME NOW BEFORE I DO MORE DAMAGE

He knows she likes this before she ever brings it up, or he at least suspects. Emilia thinks she's been subtle, but he always knew what had her fidgeting so much during long stretches of work, and knew exactly why she would suddenly excuse herself and hurry off. He couldn't be sure at first that it was intentional, but after enough observation, it became pretty obvious that it was, and the most likely reason for that was that Emilia had a fetish for that sort of thing.

 

This had been interesting to him in more ways than one. Naturally, it was fascinating to observe someone engaging in something that would be considered sexually deviant by most, and it was interesting that she would allow herself to indulge on the job like that, but there was more to it. Shingen had been attracted to her since meeting her, and sometimes it seemed as if she returned those feelings. She was young and beautiful, but she really was too young for him, and workplace romances seldom ended well, so he was content to observe her from a safe distance as long as he couldn't be sure of her feelings.

 

But the two have been sleeping together for some time now, after she confirmed his suspicions about her attraction once and for all, and he's decided that it's time to figure out about the fetish. Being mutually curious about one another, they've experimented with quite a few things, and they have ideas for today, and these ideas leave a perfect opening for his own curiosity.

“For today's examination,” he says, “it's very, _very_ important that you keep still, remember? Even more important than usual, and you seem to have a lot of trouble with that, am I correct?”

Really, it doesn't matter if she stays still or not, but somehow they've begun to incorporate that into their play, and she always lays flat on her back on the examination table, and he chides her when she moves too much. They've been talking about using restraints for some time now, and that is what they are planning to do today, but when she lays down and allows him to strap her limbs down, he thinks about his other plans, the ones he has not discussed with her.

He knows that he could just easily have asked her about it, and that she wouldn't have thought anything of it even if he were wrong about the fetish. She wouldn't blame him for his curiosity, but he thinks it's a bit more fun to figure it out like this, and he really doubts that he's wrong in the first place. It's been a long day of work and she's had her fair amount of coffee during that time, and he can't remember her taking a single break all day. He can only imagine how full her bladder must already be.

Emilia makes a show of struggling against the restrains, just so that they can both see that she is immobilized. Her eyes light up when she looks up at him, and he can tell that she's getting very excited indeed. For now, he is only going to tease her as he always does, but soon enough, he'll have a chance to tease her in a new way and see for himself how she reacts to the situation.

Her body is incredibly sensitive, and he loves to take advantage of that, giving her feather light touches that make her squirm and whimper, building up anticipation as he always get so close to  _really_ touching her, only to back off and leave her hanging. She is soon hardly breathing, writhing as much as her bonds will allow her to, and Shingen keeps this up for quite some time before he really begins to notice the shift in her movements.

There's been a slight agitation from the beginning, subtle signs that he's grown accustomed to looking for in her, but now it isn't very subtle at all. Her squirming is different, the sounds she makes are more of discomfort than arousal, and he catches her wincing all too often. His Emilia is really getting quite desperate, and he thinks that it's time to let her know that he has her figured out.

He rests a hand on her lower abdomen, just over top of her bladder, and watches the look on her face as he gently rubs his hand there, lingering. The surprise, and then the realization, in her eyes is plain, and he can feel how swollen her bladder is even before he presses down slightly. Emilia squeaks at the contact, trying uselessly to pull her legs together as she fights against her own desperation.

“Why, Emilia,” he says, “is something wrong? It seems like there's something making you uncomfortable.”

“You already know exactly what's wrong, silly,” she replies, without missing a beat, and he feels his affection for her growing. “Was it that easy for you to figure out?”

“Well, maybe to someone else, it might not have been, but of course, I had it figured out a very long time ago,” he says, unable to help sounding a bit smug.

“Aw, I should have known,” says Emilia, before wincing a bit. “Did you know how much I liked it?”

“ _That_ was the part I was trying to figure out through further...experimentation,” he replies, pressing his hand down on her swollen bladder. “I had suspected, I had even _hoped_ , but one can never be too sure about these things, you know? Now, you have to tell me...did you really engage in such a fetish so frequently, when I was right there in the room with you?”

“It's more fun when there's a risk,” she says, and now she's blushing. “I always wondered what would happen if I took it all the way, but I was afraid you would be able to tell I liked it, and if you didn't like it then you would think...”

“Oh, of course, I'd think you were an absolute freak!” He laughs. “ _But_ I was always so intrigued by the possibility that I guess I've gotten myself into it as well. Though I have to say, it's a little bit forward of you to do something like that around me all the time, before we were even together. Just thinking about how much you must have _enjoyed_ that...and you kept it a secret from me!”

“It was more thrilling that way.” Emilia lowers her lashes playfully, and says, “But I think it's even more thrilling like this!”

“Because you're completely helpless?” he asks. “Because you know that it's going to go all the way this time, whether you want it to or not? Because you know that I have all the power in the situation while you can only lay there and try to delay the inevitable?”

She giggles and says, “You only have as much power in the situation as I give you, Shingen,” and he doesn't respond because he knows she's right. But then a pained look comes over her face and they're both reminded of what exactly it is they're doing in this moment.

“Tell me how it feels,” he says. “You can describe it in simple terms, if that's easier for you in your current state.”

“Alright, _doctor_ ,” she replies, and he feels a little thrill, just as he always does when she calls him that. “I've had a lot to drink tonight and I can really feel it filling me up, you know? There's so much pressure that I feel like I could burst at any minute!”

“And how long have you felt the need?” he asks. “At what point did you first notice any discomfort?”

“Oh, about three hours ago or so,” she says, as if it's nothing. The fact that she's managed to keep it from being so obvious for this long is impressive, and there is so much about her that warrants future study that he's very, very glad that they also happen to be in love; it'll be much easier to find out what he wants to know that way. He thinks that maybe he should be taking notes, but his memory is excellent, especially where she is concerned, and if they have to repeat tests, well...will that really be so bad?

“And it's been building ever since then,” he says, mock pity in his voice. “You poor thing, how on earth have you been able to stand it for so long? I suppose if I were to...” He gently rubs along the swell of her bladder before applying the slightest amount of pressure, once again, and Emilia squeaks. “If I were to do something like that, it might make it hard for you to contain it. Am I right?”

She squirms, and he sees her knees twitch as she tries again to pull her legs together, the restraints on her ankles not allowing for this. “Very hard,” she replies. “I don't know how much longer...”

He gives a mock sigh and says, “Well, as a professional, I'm torn. Part of me wants to know your limits! After all, you've already impressed me so much, and I'd like to see just how much further you can go, but... _but_. It also can't be comfortable, nor can it be particularly _healthy_ for you to push yourself for so long and I'm inclined to encourage you to just let go.”

He pushes down on her bladder, harder this time, and she whimpers, biting her lip very hard. It's clear to him that even if he wasn't encouraging her to give in that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, but she doesn't really have much of a choice with him adding additional pressure like this. She's being pushed beyond what she can bear, but a smile breaks out across her features, because this is exactly what she wants.

“Well?” she asks. “Which do you want me to do? Keep holding on so you can keep observing, or let go?”

He gives another sigh, this one even more theatrical. “As much as I'd like to keep watching you, I think it's only for the best that we cut this little test short.” With that, he presses down, hard and sudden, and Emilia yelps as she feels her control slipping. A spurt escapes her, visible beneath her on the table, and her smile returns.

“Doctor's orders,” she murmurs, her face and her body relaxing as she gives in to the demands on her bladder and begins to wet herself in earnest. Her sigh, one of relief, is a bit theatrical itself, but he doesn't pay as much attention to that as he does the way she looks as she lets go. A warm torrent gushes out of her and he absentmindedly drops his hand between her legs to feel it flood over him as he lets the sight of her entrance him.

Her face looks as content and peaceful as it always does after an orgasm, her cheeks flushed the most lovely shade of pink, and her eyes slowly close. The hiss of liquid flowing off of the table and splashing onto the floor is the only sound that fills the room for what feels like forever, even though it is really only about forty-two seconds. They are suspended in the moment, as she smiles so beautifully and his hand is submerged in the warmth of her piss, and, just as absentmindedly, he begins to grope at one of her breasts with his free hand.

When it is over, when the stream has come to a stop, he reaches that hand up a little bit further so that he can finger her, and her moans are soft and happy and delicious, and he's so very glad that he was right about this. Soon, he thinks, he might let her arms and legs free so that it will be easier to fuck her.

“The results were inconclusive, weren't they?” she asks. “Since I didn't wait until I reached my limit, and since you kept interfering with your hand.”

“Yes,” he says, laughter in his voice, “they were very, _very_ inconclusive. I don't think this examination has revealed much more than what I already knew.”

“That's alright,” she replies, giving him a warm, loving smile, a glint of excitement in her eyes. “We'll just have to run a lot more tests in the future, won't we?”

“Absolutely,” he says. “Lots and lots of tests.”

 


End file.
